It all began with a rainstorm
by Temari Nara - Kaze no Megami
Summary: Ino and Kiba found themselves in unusual situation. And none of them expected to fell in love with the other. It all started on one rainy night. But of course it isn't all that simple. There's a problem. Every fairytale has it's happy ending.


**It all began with a rainstorm**

The Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha. The weather there, was usually pretty and shiny. But every once in a while, a nice rainstorm would refresh the village. The same was on one Friday night. The weather was warm, and no one really expected rain. Ino Yamanaka was walking slowly down the street. She was considered as a typical daddy's girl by everyone. But she didn't care. She was always stylish. Ino always cared about her look and appearance. Her clothes was always clean and ironed. Her hair always had the smell of spring flowers. She was always careful about her diet. Her stature had to be perfect. Yamanaka always wanted to be a splendid kunoichi, but she never wanted to loose her femininity. That is why she was so caring when it comes to the choice of her food, clothes, accessories etc.

This night, she was wearing short purple dress, which pointed out her shapes and curves. She was going to do some shopping. It was around 7pm, so she had 2 hours to do so, before the shops close. Yet, she never expected the rain to start pouring right when she was half way between the boutiques and her house.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" - She shouted when the rain started pouring like hell. It was too late for her to go home, because it was far away. But despite that, she started running towards her house. Rain was heavy and it interfered her view. She couldn't see well, and besides her clothes were soaked in water already. So, Ino gave up on running and she found the shelter on someone's front porch. She stepped on it, hiding from rain under the house's awning and draining her pretty dress that was agglutinated to her body since it got wet.

"Damn! This dress was expensive! Stupid rain!" - Ino cursed, which was not very usual thing of her to do. She was frustrated because her hair was ruined. She really hated rain because of that. Ino was distracted and she didn't notice a boy, who was looking out of the window of the house she was standing in front of.

"Hahaha! Up for bathing in the rain, Ino?" - The boy glanced her with a smile. He was quite handsome. And his smiles were so unique. No girl could resist them.

The storm was cruel and at it's worst shape.

"What? Oh God, you scared me Kiba!" Ino looked at him rapidly and sighed. She felt relief it was him and not somebody else - "What are you doing here?" She stopped draining her dress as she stared at him.

"Well, I live here. The better question is, what are you doing here?" – He asked her, getting out of the house using window. Ino found that to be very sexy, but she couldn't explain why.

"I hid here from rain." – Kunoichi said, as water was pouring down her face.

"And you didn't even asked if you can hide under my awning?" – Kiba approached her as he spoke –"That's rude…"

"Are you really going to make me get of your porch and get wet on this rain?" – Blonde was pissed already. Her eyes were shooting through his.

"Relax, I'm just kidding!" – He smirked – "Come inside." – Kiba raised his hand, pointing at the door of his house.

"No, I shouldn't. I don't want to bring all this water to your house." – She started uncomfortably. She really did wanted to get in, in the warm and drink a cup of tea. But she felt like she shouldn't do that.

"Look, my mother and sister will be away for this whole week, they are not here, so you have nothing to be ashamed of. And besides, if you stay outside, in that clothes, you will catch a cold." – The boy explained to her. He made a good point. Ino really didn't want to get sick. So she agreed to enter his house. She felt more comfortable knowing that he is alone, and that his mother wasn't there. She really seemed scary to Ino. Kiba's mom reminded her of Yoshino and Temari. The three of them were very troublesome ladies. And the last thing Ino wanted is to have one scary woman on her back because she wetted her hall rug.

Ino entered Kiba's house with him following her.

It wasn't very big, and yet, not so small. Ino always thought his house would smell like dogs, but she was wrong. Inuzukas had a big yard, and another small house in the back, where their dogs lived. Kiba walked Ino into his living room. When you get into his house, you can actually feel so comfortable, like it's your home.

Kiba sat on his favorite armchair, lifting his legs on the small table. He was wearing jeans and tight sleeveless T-shirt. This was the first time she ever paid attention on his body. She was looking at him and almost started drooling. Ino noticed the muscles on his arm, and her eyes were caught by the firmness of his body. Damn that, Kiba was quite a catch.

That blue eyes of hers were upon his body. She imagined herself touching his tighten muscles, without ever realizing what she is thinking.

"Ino, are you okay? You face looks…weird." – Kiba asked her, when he saw her "weird" expression. She realized what she was doing and she couldn't believe it. She snapped out of it fast.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." – She was covering for herself as she looked in the other direction.

"You don't want to sit?' – He asked politely looking at her and then at the couch that was right next to the girl.

"No, your couch will get all wet." – Ino was really neat girl and she hated ruining the furniture.

"Do you want to take a shower? I'll give you my sister's clothes…" – Kiba stood up of his chair as he came to conclusion he can't make her sit.

"What? Here? Now?" – Ino was caught off her guard. She was never in the similar situation. She really didn't know what to do. She stepped back as Kiba was getting closer to her.

"Well I can't let you stay in that dress, you will catch a cold. C'mon I'll show you the way." – Kiba didn't want her to answer that. He just grabbed her arm and pulled her towards his bathroom.

"Ouh…" – Ino sighed. She didn't expect this to happen. Ever. – "Okay." – Ino agreed. There was something about him that made her feel all funny.

*_I can't let you stay in that dress you say?" Damn, why did he had to add the catching cold part.* - _She thought.

"Here, this is it!" – Kiba stopped in front of the bathroom's door opening it.

"Thank you Kiba" – She sounded little insecure. She knew that Kiba was a womanizer. And she knew how many girls in Konoha wanted him. But she never knew why. And tonight, she found herself in situation she never expected to be.

"Don't worry Ino, I won't peek. I promise." – He smiled at her and winked. Ino was intrigued by him. There really was something. She smiled back at him and he turned around and went back to the living room.

Ino entered the bathroom and took her wet clothes of. She stepped into the tub and started showering. A million thoughts went through her mind. - *_Damn. Does he really have to be that hot? And how come I never noticed it earlier?_* - Ino got interested into Kiba. Or rather say, into his body.

Kiba was taller than she was. He had tightened muscles all over his body. He was usually wearing leader jacket and jeans. And it looked pretty damn good on him. But Ino never paid attention to it. She was all over Sai ever since Sakura hooked up with Sasuke. But tonight was different. She really didn't care about Sai. Although Kiba didn't look like Sasuke, he was damn hot. And she caught herself thinking about him intensively. Ino imagined ripping his clothes off him and kissing him all over. She felt a funny feeling in her stomach. It felt nice.

Water of the shower was pouring over her body and she was rubbing the soap into it gently. She was thinking of the boy who was in the next room.

He was a type of guy who is rebellious and has wild and animal nature. He recently became ANBU member, and his ANBU name was Shishi (The Beast). He wasn't a type of guy who wanted relationship and marriage. He wouldn't feel like himself. He had couple of girls. Occasional one-night-stands etc. But he never felt anything more but lust towards girls. Except for Hinata that is, he loved her like a sister.

That's where he got his secret name from. The fact that he is like beast and animal, who only wants his freedom and liberty.

Ino knew all of that. And she too, didn't want serious relationship right now. But she wanted a piece of him so badly. From time to time she had periods in which she wanted to jump on somebody so bad, but she never did it. Ino was a virgin. She knew it was a bad idea, having first sex with someone you don't know or care about. So she would calm herself, and wait for her lust to pass. So was this time. She also knew that having sex with Kiba would also be a bad idea because she knew him, but not that well. And she knew that there could never be anything serious between them. So she put him into Friend zone.

When Ino finished bathing, she wrapped herself into bathrobe and went to living room. She was holding her dress in one hand and underwear in the other.

"Hey you." – She started. She felt kinda uncomfortable, because she was only wearing bathrobe. HIS bathrobe. She felt like she was naked.

"Yes?" – He was watching TV and didn't really pay attention on her. He didn't even bother to turn his head towards her. But he could feel the fresh smell of her body. That caught him and he had to look over at her. When she saw her standing in bathrobe there, he stood up. Kiba couldn't control himself. There was something about her smell that he loved. And she looked sexy in that bathrobe. HIS bathrobe. He couldn't take his eyes of her. She now seemed to him very attractive.

"Can you give me something to dress?" – She grinned at him to break the awkward situation.

"Oh, sure." – Kiba totally forgot about that. And in that moment he'd really prefer her to stay that way. But it wasn't possible. He couldn't do anything about her. She was just a friend. So, he headed upstairs to his room when.

"Phew! I swear to God, I can't hold myself." – Yamanaka whispered in her chin. As the boy left to get her clothes.

He was back in no time. He was holding something blue. ANBU ninja stepped in front of her and gave her the blue thing.

"I found you my sister's old dress. She doesn't wear it anymore." – He said showing her the clothes he brought her.

"Wow, this dress is pretty!" – Ino grabbed the skirt from his hands looking at it. She never thought Hana would have such a good taste in fashion. But then again, this evening was a full of surprises.

"I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted." – Kiba scratched the back of his head. And glanced Ino's blue eyes.

"Aw. It's okay" – She smiled at him. - *_He is so sweet "I'm sorry if It's not what you wanted"_* - she chuckled. – "Oh, I almost forgot, can you put these somewhere to dry it out?" – Ino asked him, and gave him her purple dress and her underwear.

"Uh…Umm… Yeah yeah, of course!" – He was stunned that she actually gave him her UNDERWEAR. He felt the lust burning inside of him. She was torturing him so bad to the point of cruelty. Kiba was staring at it as he was approaching radiator to put her panties, bra and dress on it to dry out. He noticed how Ino had to match up everything. Everything on her had to be in one color. So her bra underwear was purple too. It was so silky and laced. Kiba started sweating already. He could feel the smell of it, even if he didn't want to, because of his delicate nose.

Ino looked at his face and by it's expression, she just knew he was picking her aroma from her underwear with his sharp sense of scent. That made her feel even more uncomfortable.

"Wow. The rain won't stop soon for sure." – He decided to break the silence. The boy was looking out of the window. And the girl came closer to him.

"Jeez, how am I ever going to get home at this rate?" – She approached him and made depressive face when she saw what was the weather like. That blue little dress was perfect on her. It matched her eyes. It pointed out the shape of her body. And Kiba really liked it. He had a really hard time resisting her. Something was burning inside of him and all he wanted to do is to rip that dress off of her.

"I can walk you home, but you would still going to get wet". – He said taking a quick look at her eyes. Kiba was just trying to distract himself.

"Yeah, that's not the solution too." – She looked back at him.

"Well, the only thing left is that you sleep over." – He said seriously. And the moment after he couldn't believe what he's doing.

"What?" – She widened her eyes. – "Sleep over?" – She sure didn't see that coming. Ino just kept staring at him with an insecure face.

"Why are you looking at me like that the whole evening? I won't do anything to you Ino! And it's not like you can't fight me if I wanted to do something." – Kiba crossed his arms. It bothered him that Ino was acting to him like he is a perv.

."I'm sorry. It's just, I'm not used to this." – She told him as she stepped away from going to the hallway. He stayed on the same place.

"So what will you do?" – He yelled from the living room, knowing that she is changing and that's why she left the room.

"I will sleep over. I'll tell my parents I slept over at Sakura's."– Ino yelled from hallway as she was changing. It was so damn tempting and she had to stay. She wanted to stay. While she wasn't there Kiba took time to stare at her sexy underwear. He imagined ripping it off her.

"Okay. Do you want to eat something before going to bed? " – The Beast tried his best to distract his thoughts of her. He set on the couch.

"No thanks, I ate." – She stated as she entered the living room. She approached and sat next to Kiba on his couch. – "So where am I going to sleep?"

"In my sister's room." – Kiba glanced her. He was still nervous cause he knew she didn't wear any panties. That thought just couldn't get out of his head as much as he tried. And Ino was uncomfortable herself for the exact same reason.

"It's 10:30. I can't sleep now. Do you want to play some game or something?"

"Hmmm, tempting." – He smiled. – "What should we play?" - *_Strip poker? That would be just…Agh. Calm down idiot! That is just Ino. You know her forever, don't be a fool…But then again, you don't know her that well. So you two could do some shakin'. No, stop Kiba! _* - He was arguing with himself in his mind.

"Let's play poker" – she started. – "The one who looses, has to go out on rain and stand there 5 minutes."

"That's easy. Let's do it." – Kiba agreed on Ino's idea and he took the card out of drawer of the dresser that was by the couch.

They sat at the table in dining room and started playing. Kiba lost and he had to get out on the rain and stand there 5 minutes. He stepped on the street and the rain showered him. Ino was standing on his porch, measuring time.

"How much longer?" – He had shouted, because Ino couldn't hear him very good because of the rain. *_Damn, I should've known that she is good at poker since she suggested this rain part. Ino I know would've never done something that might ruin her looks unless she didn't have something up in her sleeve_*

"3 more minutes. "– She shouted back. As she said that, the rain started pouring harder than before.

"Shit!" – He cursed out loud.

"Kiba, come on in, this is too much, you will catch a cold."

"A bet is a bet Ino. 5 minutes."

"Stop it idiot! Don't make me come and get you." – She said, and repeated "come and get you" part few more times in her mind. She had perverted thoughts all evening.

When Kiba saw she was really serious and she planned to get out on the rain again, he agreed to come inside.

"I'll go take a shower now. You can go to bed. It's upstairs, first door on the left."– He said. – "My room is second to the left. In case you need anything." – And he really hoped she will need something.

"Okay" – She said while she headed upstairs to bed.

When she entered the room, she went straight to sleep. The bed was really comfortable, but she didn't get used to it. She had a hard time falling asleep. 30 minutes later, to Kiba finished bathing and went to his room. He had a habit of sleeping in boxers. He laid on his bed and closed his eyes.

_*Damn. I can still sense her scent. It's so strong. Damn, this nose of mine.* _- He was thinking of her.

Kiba's nose and sense of smell was exceptional. He could pick up everything. Even if it's in the other room. And now he couldn't take his minds of Ino.

None of them could sleep. Kiba, because of his dirty thoughts. Ino was at first uncomfortable because she didn't' have underwear, but she got used to it. But she still couldn't sleep because she was scared of sleeping during the storms. She couldn't even sleep at her own house, let alone in Kiba's. Around 1am, she was still awake. And storm started raging even more. She was scared and she had to go to Kiba's room. And it's not like she minded it anyway. She put the skirt back on and headed to the next room.

She knocked at the door and slowly opened it.

"Kiba?" – She whispered. Peeking in his room – "Are you awake?" – Ino slowly entered.

"Yeah, I can't sleep." – He changed his position from laying into sitting on his bed.

"Me neither." – she replied and approached his bed. – "Do you mind if I stayed with you? I hate storms and I can never sleep during them. I would feel much better if I had a company."

"Okay. But do I have to sleep on the floor?" – He sighed. It's not because he didn't like it or he minded it. It's because it was so hard to resist.

"No, I wouldn't make you do that. This is your room." – Ino said quietly as she stood above him.

"Thank you." – But deep down, he knew he shouldn't really thank her for that. She's only going to make him suffer by letting him sleep next to him… Kiba revealed the quilt inviting her to lay. – "Get in." – He patted the empty side of the bed that was waiting for Ino. She didn't say anything, she just laid next to him, covering them both under the comforter.

Kiba knew this will be hard for him, but he wanted to please her. So he tried his best not to touch her. Ino still couldn't take a sleep. So she just stared at ceiling. Though here she felt better with Kiba by her side. He pretended to be asleep, but he still couldn't resist her so easily. He just needed to touch her. So, he threw his arm over her waist and hugged her. He supposed she won't get mad cause she thinks he is not awake. And he was right. She just smiled, not knowing that he could see her. Few seconds later, a thunder roared loudly. Ino hugged Kiba strongly. She tossed her legs, tightening his waist, forgetting she didn't have panties. That was just to much for Kiba. He tried to resist her, but it wasn't helpful. She was literally giving herself to him on a plate. He widened his eyes staring at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I woke you, I just got scared." – she said when she saw his eyes opened.

Kiba didn't say anything. He just started kissing and biting her neck gently. Ino couldn't believe what's happening.

"Kiba?" – She moaned softly. – "W-what are you..."

"Kissing you, what does it look like I'm doing?" – He didn't let her finish the sentence. He slowly stroke her stomach and he put his hand on her breast.

"Kiba! We shouldn't." – she started but she realized that she is enjoying it too much and she actually didn't want him to stop.

"I am so turned on right now. God Ino, you smell so good." – His voice was seductive.

"I don't even have a deodorant, let alone perfume." – She was moaning in pleasure as he was licking, biting and kissing her neck and her chest.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about your natural smell. It's so tempting." – Kiba stopped for a while to say what he had to say, and he continued.

Ino was in heaven. She couldn't believe what's happening. And she didn't complain it.

"I can't even describe to you what you are doing to me whole night. I have to have you Ino Yamanaka!" – As Kiba said that, he took out her breast and he started playing with them. He put 'em in his mouth, licked 'em and kissed 'em.

Ino- "Aah, Kibaa!"- She pulled him towards her and kissed him so passionately. He pressed his warm body against hers. Ino couldn't breathe. She was switched on. Kiba first put his hand in between her legs. He started touching her intimate parts and Ino was groaning. Then he glided over _IT _with his tongue. Ino grabbed his hair, squeezing it and pulling it harder and harder. And then he placed 2 fingers in her, and punctured her hymen.

"You are a virgin?" – He asked her surprised, but he didn't stop pleasuring her.

"Y-yeah…Ahhhh" – She moaned, barely breathing. – "Who cares!"

Ino felt a little pain, but she felt great amount of pleasure. It was the best feeling ever. His fingers were in her and she loved it.

Kiba smiled. And stopped with the pleasuring.

"No! Kiba, why did you stop? Don't stop, please!" – Ino desperately wanted more.

"Shut up. I stopped because of this." – He stripped his boxers, and slowly and gently, he penetrated into her. He was on top of her. Ino screamed. Kiba liked to hear her scream his name. She bit her lip. They both moaned and groaned. He wanted to make sure she will cum, so rubbed her clitoris along side with doing the main thing.

"God Kiba! How can you do it so good!" – She muttered, and he just smirked.

Few moments later, it happened. Something that was quite unusual and rare, and yet it was a true heaven. They both cum at the same time. Kiba was exhausted, and he just fell on top of her all sweaty.

"God Ino. You do it like a goddess!" – he whispered into her ear. – "Was it good for you?"

"Uh-huh "– she confirmed nodding her head. – "I can't imagine having better first time than this". – she complimented him and he kissed her forehead.

They were both so tired and they fall asleep very quickly. Next morning Ino woke up, and Kiba wasn't there. She got downstairs and found the note from him: "I'm on mission. Coming back late tonight. Kiba."

When she read the note, she found her clothes, got dressed and went her home. Around 11am, she met with the girls for breakfast.

"Ino, you seem way too happy than a normal person would. What happened?" – Sakura asked her as she was eating her bowl of ramen.

"Huh? Me? No. Nothing happened." – Ino grinned and the girls shared suspicious look.

"Oh My GOD!" – Temari shouted and grinned the way only she could, dropping her chopsticks.

"W-what?" – Ino knew it she will figure it out first.

"You are all sparkly and you have that look!" – Temari smirked at Ino.

"What look?" – Ino pretended she didn't know what she's talking about and she just continued eating her meal.

"I-just-got-laid look! Speak up!" – Sand kunoichi was waiting for details.

"Ino!" – Pink headed girl screamed.

Hinata blushed and Tenten just smirked and grinned.

"Damn you! I should've known there's no way I'll hide that form you." – Blonde was frustrated. She didn't want them to figure it out.

"I can't believe you did it!" – Sakura hit the table with her fist. Not because she was angry, just because he got excited.

"So, who's the lucky guy? Are you dating?" – Tenten spoke up at least.

"It's…Kiba…" – Ino said quietly, but all the girls heard her.

"Kiba?" – The girls yelled at the same time.

"Kiba-kun?" – Hinata was embraced to talk about sex when she knew the guy.

"Yes. And we are not together. It was just once." – Ino stated and tried to move on and avoid the other questions she knew are coming.

"How was it?" – Tenten was the first to ask. She was very curious. Her and Neji wanted to have sex few times, but they didn't have where.

"Unbelievable! He knows everything! Every spot! And he hits it right away!" – Ino said that in a tone like she was re-experiencing everything.

"So, Kiba is sex god? Tempting." – Sakura bit her lip.

"Hey!" – Ino yelled.

"What? I'm just kidding. And it's not like you like him. And FYI, I can't believe your first time was just one night stand." – Sakura was teasing her best friend.

"I don't like him! But I don't like the idea of my friend sleeping with the same guy as I! And you weren't there, so you can't judge me." – Although Ino knew Sakura was just kidding, she got upset.

Girls spend whole afternoon talking. Later on, Ino went home. She was constantly thinking of Kiba. She missed him. And she wanted sex. So she decided to go over to his house tonight. She got there before him, to prepare herself. She dressed purple laced underwear that was very sexy on her. She waited for him. He came home at 10pm. He went to his room, and he saw her laying on his bed waiting.

"Took you a long time". – She told him seductively standing up.

"Ino?" – He drooled over her as he approached her slowly.

"Do you want me?" – She grabbed his shirt and she pulled him close to her.

"Hell I do!" – Lust was burning inside of him.

"Come and get me!" – As Ino said those word, Kiba pushed her down on bed and got on top of her.

They spend another night full of wild animal sex. They did it multiple times. And they even played roles.

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend. So, we are just friends with benefits." – Ino said exhausted as collapsed on top of him after the 3rd time they did it this night.

"Yes ma'am." – Kiba remarked. They both fell asleep right away.

This was going on for good 5 days. Ino comes to his place, they have lots of sex in the morning she goes away before he wakes up. They actually had a fun at night even after sex. They watched TV, she fed him with ice cream. He even loved watching her sleep. Kiba felt pleasant in her company. She was different of the other girls he had sex with. She was better, hotter, prettier. Everything.

It's been 5 days. Morning has passed and Ino went home. It was very nice weather, so later on, during the day, she felt like she needed a walk, so she hit the nearest park. She enjoyed her day. She was picking flowers. When she got tired of it, she sat beneath one big tree. At that time, she saw Kiba with some other girl on the bench near by. It was clear to her that he was flirting with that girl. They got really close to each other and next thing Ino knew, they were kissing. Ino felt very angry! She wanted to go there and lecture him. And boy, she wanted to kick his dog ass hard! But she abstained. She was staring at them like she wanted to kill him by doing that. Another shock hit her. She saw him grabbing her arm and taking her to his house. At least she thought. That's why she followed them to confirm her doubts, and she did so. She clearly saw them entering his home. Few minutes later, she saw him drawing blinds on the window in his room. Ino was in rage! She ran over at Sakura's place to talk to her.

"Oh boy! I can't believe it!" – She stated when Ino finished her story.

"So he is an ass?" – Ino waited for Sakura to cheer her by confirming.

"No, you are!" – Sakura yelled at Ino and caught her by surprise.

"What?" – She couldn't believe what she heard.

"Because all this time you had sex with Kiba and you didn't tell me anything! I only knew about your first time!" – She finished.

"Oh, that. I'm sorry." – She was relieved.

"But you can't blame him Ino. I'm serious." – Sakura really was serious.

"Why not? He cheated on me!" – Ino jumped of the chair she was sitting on and she started walking around the room.

"Well… Technically, he didn't. " – Sakura was lying on her bed.

"Excuse me?" – Blonde was shocked.

"Ino, you were the one that came back to him, although you agreed it will be one-night only. And YOU told him that you don't want a relationship and that you were just friends with benefits. You were not in a relationship and there for, he didn't cheat on you." – Sakura explained

"…You are right…" – Ino looked down. She realized she actually DID want to have a relationship with him. But sadly, she knew, he didn't want the same.

After their conversation, Ino went to Kiba's place.

"Hey you." – he approached her when she entered his living room. – "Ready for some action?" – Kiba asked and tried to kiss her, but she rejected. – "Is everything okay?"

"Actually no, it isn't" – She pushed him away and she sat on the sofa.

"Tell me what's going on Ino!" – Kiba wanted to know. He sat in his armchair.

"Why did you have sex with that girl?" – Ino widened her eyes staring at him.

"Well, I got the chance, so I took it. She wanted one quick sex on ex without commitments, so why not?" – Kiba glanced Ino – "Is that why you are upset about?"

"Can you blame me?" – She shouted. – "What am I to you, huh? Just another slut you screw whenever you want?"

"God Ino, no! Look you are the one that said "Let's be friends with benefits!" You came back after our first time. And you said it loud and clear you do not want relationship, just sex!" – Kiba got upset. He knew that he didn't do anything wrong.

"Well, that doesn't mean you can screw with every girl you see!"

"You knew I didn't want girlfriend since the beginning! That I was casual! You can't blame me for this!"

"I know I can't! But our friends with benefits thing is over! I just can't do it."

"Why the hell not? The sex is great." – Kiba started asking questions that Ino really didn't want to answer.

"Well, it just bothers me, sharing _my man_ with other women! I don't want that! When I have something, I want it all for me! It's just the way I am. So, this stops!"

"You are the one that started it. So I won't stop you from ending it." – He took a deep look in her eyes. He didn't know he will regret it all…

"I guess, I see you around… Bye, Kiba." – She said sadly and left his house. Kiba just watched at her leaving.

Another week has passed, and they both didn't see each other ever since that day she left him. Ino was very disappointed. She actually fell for Kiba. She started to like him. She knew that he didn't feel the same. But she hoped that he eventually will. Every night she wanted and needed just a little touch of his warm hands on her thighs. She missed him. She wanted and needed him. All she asked for was one passionate kiss and hug.

Kiba didn't miss her that much. Of course, he missed sex with her. But he thought of her like of any other girl. At least he thought he did. He didn't see her ever since that day. So he didn't know how he actually felt about her.

One day Kiba went out with Shikamaru, his second best male friend. He didn't go with Shino because, he was weird and Kiba just couldn't speak with him normally.

"So, when will you tell me who is the mysterious lady you were having sex with 7 days ago?" – Konoha's genius asked as he watched the clouds on the sky.

"Probably around…Never." – Kiba was skeptical as he watched Akamaru run in the park.

"Jeez. And I tell you everything about me." – Shika waved aside his head.

"You really want to know that bad?" – Kiba was astonished, because Shikamaru never asked these kind of questions.

"I wouldn't be asking if I don't!" – Genius replied to his friend.

"Fine… It was Ino." – Kiba crossed his arms.

"Ino? – Shika choked in his drink- "Dear God. Remind me to never ask you about your sex life again. Is there a girl I know you didn't have sex with?"

"Hinata? Temari? Tenten? Sakura?" – Kiba was finishing of his drink.

"I didn't mean literally." – Shikamaru said as he finished his drink of..

"I know. I just like kidding you". – Kiba grinned and tossed the plastic cup into the garbage.

"So, you two stopped with it?" – Kiba's lazy friend continued.

"Yeah. To bad, I miss it. I slept with another girl while Ino and I were in that friends with benefits thing, and she got mad. Don't ask. I have no idea why."

"Wasn't going to ask."

And Ino was out with Hinata. They were in a café. Hinata was Kiba's best friend and she knew him very well. So she was the right person for Ino to talk to at this time. Sakura was with them, just listening.

"I can't believe I actually miss him." – Ino sipped her soda.

"I thought you didn't like him." – Hinata asked as she drank her apple juice.

"I didn't. I don't know. Maybe?"

"Do you just miss sex or what?" – She blushed a bit.

"Everything. I miss everything about him. But he doesn't really care about me. Damn, he slept with some other person!" – Ino was depressed. She really did miss him.

"I don't really know what to say." –Hinata looked down. – "I'm sorry Ino."

"I feel so stupid." – was all Ino could think of.

"Don't. Ino. I have to tell you… Kiba was always type of a guy who didn't want relationships. He has a wild temper and he is free spirited. So it's to bothersome for him to have a girlfriend."

"I know…But…"

"Quit with the BUT already Ino!" – Sakura yelled when she got enough of it – "You know Hinata is right. He is a good guy, but he just got used on freedom. And I don't think anybody can change that. He is not the type of guy who will like a girl because of a girl! He likes girls because of sex. And he is not the type of guy who will hold your hand, buy you flowers and talk with you! So, find new boyfriend and forget about him!"

Ino and Hinata just shushed.

"I'm sorry I yelled. But you got me upset." – she apologized

"You really need to do something about your yelling." – Ino teased Sakura

"Don't start arguing now, please! It's my birthday."

"Sorry. You are right. You are both right. And guess what, I'll find new date for your birthday party tonight. I promise!" – Ino grinned enthusiastically as she finished her soda.

"That's the Ino I know." – Sakura dig in into her cookie.

Girls chuckled.

It's evening, and It's Hinata's birthday party. Everybody was supposed to go to Hyuuga manor for barbecue and drink.

Ino was wearing short black dress. It was tight around the waist, and swaying from waist down.

She and Sakura went to the party together.

"So, who is your date? When is he coming?" – Sakura couldn't wait to find out.

"He'll be here later." – Ino smiled. – "You know him."

As Ino finished that sentence, her favorite song started. It was a ballad.

Tall guy approached them as the song started.

"Hello Ino! Sakura". – He smiled.

"Hi Kiba." – Ino tried to act cool.

"Do you want to dance this song with me?" – He asked Ino reaching for her hand.

Ino stared at him. She didn't believe her ears. – "Umm, sure."

She stood up and he took her hand. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pressed his body against hers. Ino got tempted again. She almost forgot how is it like to be in his arms. It felt good. She missed him so much. And she'd give up on everything if he told her he wanted to get serious.

"Haven't seen you in a while." – He started conversation while they danced.

"I've been busy." – She replied quickly.

"You look hot". – He checked her out.

"Thank you."

Kiba placed his head on her shoulders, resting it. She felt thrills. He smelled her gorgeous hair closing his eyes. He finally whispered ho her ear – "I missed you." – He started kissing her neck.

"Kiba. Don't do that."- She resisted his kisses while she was still processing his last sentence.

"Please, I need it! Just a little bit." – He felt his heart getting wild.

"Kiba, you can't do that anymore! We agreed!" – She tried not to yell, because other would hear her.

"Ino, I can't hold it when I'm around you. I need your scent. I need to touch you." – Kiba practically begged for her.

"Are you telling me you want to get serious?" – Ino thought that this is it. This is her happy ending. But Kiba wasn't really sure about being serious. Of course, he wouldn't cheat on her, but he couldn't give himself completely. He didn't say anything. He couldn't. Ino realized that it really is over now.

"I'm sorry" – She said drifting apart of him. – "You had your chance. I'm dating someone else now." – Ino stated and left him there. She was pissed because she thought he was messing with her again. That he just wants to do it with her. But the same time she thought he was just hitting on her to get laid, Kiba on the other hand realized, he really fall for her. Finally. It took him a long time. When she was holding her in his arms few seconds ago, he wasn't sure of getting serious. But now when she slipped him away, he realized.

He realized That he needs her. The scent of her body, of her hair that smelled like the spring flowers. He needed to touch her and feel her body. He wanted to kiss her and have her. Since they broke up, he had sex with 2 girls, and every time he was with them, he thought of her. He imagined her during everything. He had to abstain of screaming her name, while he was with other women. Kiba realized. She melted his heart. She was everything he could think of. She tamed him. He loved her. She was his world. It hit him even harder, the fact she said she had somebody. It hurts.

Kiba stood there looking at her. Ino went to the table she was supposed to sit at.

"Kiba? You are dating him?" – Sakura got excided because she thought they are back on.

"No!" – Ino was frustrated. – "Wait, and you'll see."

As Ino said that, her date appeared.

"Hello." – Sai said as he stood above them

"Hi Sai!" – Sakura smiled and looked at Ino.

"Hey you." – She stood up and kissed him in cheek. Sai took her hand and they went dancing.

Kiba watched this scene. He hated it. And it was hurting so much. Seeing his woman in arms of another man. He wanted to kick something! The pain was awkward for him. He never really felt it until now.

"She used to say that to me! 'Hey you.' That's meant to be referred to me." – Kiba angrily fumbled in his chin as he watched them… But it was late. He couldn't do anything.

Next 2 weeks or so, he often saw Ino with Sai. He saw them in park hugging and kissing. He saw them in bars and restaurants. He was him drawing her portrait. He saw him giving her flowers. He saw her sharing her food with him. He saw her resting her head on her lap and him watching over her.

Kiba watched Sai taking place that should've been his! He wished he could turn back time and make everything better. And he saw how happy she was. He wanted her to be happy. But he wanted to be the one who will make her happy. It was too devastating for him seeing her with someone else. He didn't eat, didn't sleep. All he could do is think of her. The only consolation he had was the fact that he was her first, and she will never forget him. And then again, he wondered if she had sex with Sai. And that made him hate them both! He couldn't bare seeing his woman in another man's hands. He wanted to kill him. Now he understood how Ino felt before when he, so called "cheated" on her.

And then, he finally snapped. He went over to her place and knocked on her door.

"Kiba, hi? What's up?" – Ino asked him as she opened the door of her house. She looked pretty as always.

"I have to talk to you!" – Kiba grabbed her hand and pulled her out.

"What's the big deal? About what?" – Ino asked him uncomfortably as she closed the door.

"Leave Sai! And come with me!" – Kiba said as he was gaping her pretty eyes.

"Excuse me?" – She said in shock. She kept staring at him.

"You heard me! I want you! I need you." – Kiba was holding her arm, deeply looking in her blue eyes.

"Kiba, you can't just do whatever you want with my feelings." – she stated.

"Ino!" – He yelled at her – "When I see you with him, when I see him holding you so close.… I wish I was him! He took my spot! He tells you he loves you…But…Those are my words to say! I am the one that should guard you and guide you! I am the one you should feed with ice-creams! If I could, believe me I'd go wherever you go! I want to make you mine! I swear to God, I want to kill him because he is the one that has you…I am begging you Ino" – Kiba got down on his knees and held her hand. – "Come with me. I love you, and I will give up on everything because of you!"

"Kiba…" - Her eyes softened and filled with tears. She blushed softly.

"Dammit Ino! I could die for you! I'd give my life just to show you how much I care about you! I know, I screwed up! But I will never do it again!"– He stood up and pulled her in his arms, hugging her.

"I need you." – She said as she squeezed him. – "Do you really mean that? You love me?"

"I do." – He smiled satisfied, but he remembered – "Did you…sleep with him?" – He took a serious look at her face.

"No, I couldn't." – As she said that Kiba sighed in relief.

"I broke up with him yesterday. I suppose you didn't know that since you told me to leave him." – Ino said to him and saw how a smile showed up in his face.

"I didn't know that. And I'm glad you left him on your own." – He kissed her forehead.

"Kiba, If you cheat on me this time, you are dead man, I swear!" – Ino threatened him.

"I will never hurt you!" – Kiba said softly and they locked lips in a passionate kiss.

**END**


End file.
